


Shrooms

by igiveup101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, also some lip action, also the summary sounds kind of like a porno but it's really not, drugs are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igiveup101/pseuds/igiveup101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper's bored; Monty figures out a way to entertain him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrooms

Jasper groaned loudly, rolling over for what had to be the millionth time in 10 minutes. “There's nothing to _do_.” He complained again. Grunting, he slowly pushed himself upwards against the wall, readjusting himself until he was standing. He took one step forward and fell over, landing face-first into someone's makeshift pillow. He groaned again.

Monty sat in the corner, watching and stifling a smile. Jasper was the kind of person who needed to be entertained at all times. Usually, there was something he could do- you could keep him busy for hours with just about any knick-knack- but there really wasn't a whole lot to do. Monty was excused from having to help out around the camp because he was working on arranging communications with The Ark, and he'd managed to convince to Clarke to let Jasper keep him company.

This meant, of course, that Jasper was in his debt, which was generally pretty convenient. It also meant, however, that Monty was stuck with the responsibility of entertaining his friend. Not that that was usually hard, but Jasper was having one of those days where everything seemed boring. Still, Monty couldn't entirely say he minded. Not only was it funny as hell, it was actually pretty adorable. 

At the moment, Jasper was sliding and worming and moaning his way across the dropshift floor.  Suddenly, Monty was struck with a brilliant idea. They were on Earth. Earth had plants. Mushrooms were plants ( _well, not really,_ Monty thought,  _but close enough._ ). Mushrooms were great for getting high. Getting high was great for having fun. 

Monty stood, making Jasper jump and look up at the sudden movement.  Without saying anything, he walked briskly out of the room. He glanced back a few seconds later. Jasper was slinking out of the dropshift and following him, just like Monty had known he would. He followed him to the edge of the camp and beyond, deep into the forest. He followed him past blue trees and dead trees, past butterflies glowing softly. He followed him until he stopped, bending down and picking at plants. 

Jasper walked the rest of the way up to Monty, who didn't seem to notice him. Grinning  slyly, he quickly poked Monty in the back of his neck, nearly giggling. Monty turned and said, “Oh, hey, Jaz,” before returning to whatever it was he was doing with his plants. Jasper's face fell in disappointment. Monty, still facing the plants, hid a smile. 

Jasper shuffled his feet. “What are you doing, anyway?” He got no response. “Hey, Monty-”

Monty cut him off, rising and turning around. He held up a mushroom proudly. Jasper stared at it for a few seconds before a grin broke out across his face. 

“ It's a psilocybin mushroom.” He flipped it in his hand, trying to look cool. Catching it, he more or less succeeded. Jasper reached out to grab it, but Monty slapped his hand away. 

Jasper sighed, rolling his eyes. “What now?”

“ No, you just-” Monty stopped for a second, looking hesitant. “ I 'm just going to ask you a question, and you have to answer it, okay?”

“Fine. What?”

Jasper was surprised by the sudden lack of space between them that followed. He was more surprised by the fact that his best friend was giving him unexpected lip action. He was most surprised by the fact that he kind of liked it.

Monty pulled back nervously. “Was that okay?” Jasper stared at him for a second, opening and closing his mouth. 

“Actually- actually, hold on a second.”  Jasper pulled him back in, pretending he didn't already have the answer to the question. 

Monty looked at him, wide-eyed. “Is that a yes?”

“You bet,” Jasper grinned, taking the mushroom from Monty's hand and popping it into his mouth. “Wanna share?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am genuinely sorry for such a shitty fic but I wrote it a) to cheer myself up after that episode and b) because I'm working on something longer than usual and that's going to take a while and this is basically a filler fic


End file.
